Information handling devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, etc., “devices”) allow users to accomplish a variety of tasks. One such device, an All-In-One (“AIO”) computer integrates a computer system's internal components (e.g., battery, hard drive, memory processor, fan, etc.) into the same case as the display, thereby occupying a smaller space than a traditional desktop with a large hardware tower. However, AIOs are difficult to service and many users experience difficulties when attempting to access and remove a particular hardware component. This can lead to user frustration due to the time and effort it takes to remove a single component. Therefore, it would be desirable if the internal components of an AIO were easily accessible by a user.